Family On The Edge What If
by FanWriter02
Summary: Family On Edge: SPOILERS FOR DRAGONS RACE THE EDGE! Dagur doesn't reach Viggo's fleet before Hiccup and the dragon riders do. Hiccup is captured, and severly wounded, leaving Astrid and the others to rescue him before it's too late. But even when they get him back to Dragon's Edge, is Hiccup really saved? Rated mild T for some violence. No swearing. Hiccstrid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! It's me! Yipee!**

 **So this is a new take on "Family on Edge" from the Dragons Race to the Edge Netflix series. Thanks so much for the comments on my last story "Hurt | Fire" It means a lot to me :D Please let me know what you think of this and I'll post the next chapter real soon! (I already have it typed up so literally, you'll get the next chapter in like a couple of minutes) Enjoy!**

"Where is he?" Heather muttered to herself as she tried to peer through the fog.

"There he is!" Astrid shouted pointing towards a rocky outcrop. There was Dagur, slowly flying on his Gronckle towards the island where Viggo's ship fleet was.

"Okay, here's the-" Hiccup started but Heather's Razor whip zipped past him before he could finish. "plan." He finished lamely. "Come on gang, we have to follow them!" he called and Toothless zoomed forward, following the two siblings.

Dagur dodged Windshear's fire balls, and then remembered Astrid's suggestion about flying into the sun. He pulled Shattermaster up and began to go into the strong light.

Heather lifted her hand, trying to shade her eyes from the sun, looking for Dagur. Unbeknownst to her, Dagur flew back around up behind her. Heather whirled around, Dagur narrowly missed being cut through with Windshears tail. He then started to head towards the island, Heather close behind him. Windshear blasted a ball of fire, hitting the Gronckles behind. Shattermaster yelped in pain as he began to fall through the sky, landing on a rock outcropping, throwing Dagur from his back.

Hiccup and the others flew up beside Heather, who as about to attack her brother.

"Don't!" Hiccup shouted. Heather ignored him as she dived towards Dagur, who was now standing holding a dagger in his hand.

"Heather, honest I'm trying to change. Please believe me!" Dagur shouted.

"No." Heather spat at him, pulling out her ax and unfolding it. "You'll die today, Dagur." She ran at him screaming. Hiccup and Toothless landed right before her as she charged. She skidded to a stop and stared at Hiccup menacingly. "Let me through!" she shouted.

"No, Heather! We have to get to the ships and destroy them. They'll be leaving the port soon and then it'll be even more difficult to stop them. Dagur's your brother. You can't just kill him." Hiccup pleaded with her. The others were still flying directly above them. "We'll tie him up and leave him here, where he can't do any damage. We can come back for him later."

Heather lowered her ax as she calmed down. "Alright, Hiccup." But then she looked over Toothless to Dagur, "but he'll be mine to take."

"Okay. Snotlout, tie him up, you can catch up with us when you're done. Come on guys lets go!" Hiccup and Toothless took off into the air, while Heather jumped onto Windshear.

"Alright just as we practiced gang. I'll dive in first and get towards the back of the cove while you guys take care of the ships. I have to rescue any dragons they may have back there."

They flew into view of the ships, and everyone began to tense up, preparing for the battle about to take place. Toothless grunted uneasily. Hiccup leaned forward and patted his neck, "I know bud, I don't like this either. But we have to kill in order to save innocent dragons." Toothless let out a small roar. "Come on bud!" he shouted diving in towards the ships. But he realized too late that it was a trap.

Men were standing at the net catapults, aiming and preparing to fire. Men were standing at arms with bows and arrows ready. Hiccup began to panic as he realized their mistake. Dagur had been right.

"Toothless, look out!" Hiccup shouted as nets came flying through the air towards them. He pulled on the saddle, making Toothless duck, but another one was coming at him at the same time, and it wrapped it's way around them. Hiccup shouted as they fell through the sky towards the ocean.

"Hiccup!" he heard Astrid shout. He turned towards her, seeing her diving towards him and Toothless.

"Go back to the Edge!" he shouted as loud as he could before he and Toothless hit the water. They began to sink, Toothless thrashing wildly. Hiccup began to pull at the ropes, pulling out his dagger and cutting at the net as best as he could. His lungs were begging for him to breath, but he fought against it as he struggled to get him and Toothless free. Toothless accidently swung his wing out, knocking Hiccup in the chest, thrusting whatever air that was left in is lungs out. Hiccup took in a breath, filling his lungs with water. He gasped trying to find air. He and Toothless were now being pulled through the water by a rope towards one of the ships. He felt the blackness start to engulf him as he took in more water. He felt his dagger slip from his hand as he fell unconscious.

/o\

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted diving towards him.

"Go back to the Edge!" he shouted towards her just as they hit the water, sinking fast. She could see Toothless struggle to get to the surface but the net kept him from using his wings.

Astrid didn't stop, she kept going, but then HookFang and Snotlout flew in front of her, nearly causing her to crash right into him.

"Snotlout!" she screamed at him.

"He told us to go back to the edge! We can come up with a plan and will be able to attack easier."

"he's right, Astrid." Fishlegs said flying towards her. "We have to leave, now!" arrows were starting to fly towards them, although they were out of reach of the nets. Everyone turned and began to fly back the way they came, Astrid hesitated as she followed them, looking behind just in time to see some men pull Hiccup and Toothless on the ship. Toothless was thrashing but Hiccup was limp as they pulled him from the net. Astrid's heart skipped a beat as she saw a man slap him on the back, and then began to push on his chest.

"We'll be back Hiccup." She promised, although she knew he couldn't hear her. "I promise."

/o\

Hiccup gasped as he woke, finding himself lying on a cold wooden floor. The floor seemed to be rocking back and forth, and he realized he was on board a ship. How long he'd been asleep he didn't know. All he knew was that it was difficult to breath.

He began to cough, trying to force the water out of his lungs, he felt himself heave as he tossed a mouth full of water onto the ground. It hurt, and left him weak, but at least now he could breathe better.

Now he looked around his surroundings, taking in his cell. It was made of wood, accept one wall which was just metal bars. His arms were tied behind his back, but his legs weren't tied. He struggled as tried to stand, but he was too shaken to, so sank to the ground once more.

He coughed again, trying to get the salty taste out of his throat.

He heard the clump of footsteps coming towards his cell. He waited for the man to come into view, wondering who his captor was.

He wasn't surprised when Ryker stood before the cell.

"Hello, Hiccup." He said, grinning maliciously. "You took our bait like a starved cat takes milk." He chuckled,

"What do you want, Ryker?" he asked, his voice raspy from his coughing and almost drowning.

"Train our dragons and we'll let you go alive." Ryker explained, not bothering to look at him as he looked at his sword, running his finger down the blade as though testing it's sharpness.

"What've you done with Toothless?" Hiccup asked, ignoring Ryker's words for the most part. If they had hurt his dragon…

"He's all nice and cozy in his cell. Oh, and if you train our dragons, I might even let you see him one last time."

Hiccup growled at Ryker. Never would he train dragons for this man. "Never." He said calmly.

Ryker's face grew grim, "Alright then, but you'll regret saying that." He took out a key and opened the door, striding into the room. He put his sword back into their scabbards on his back, and instead pulled out a small dagger. "This should only hurt a little," he laughed as he quickly brought it down, stabbing Hiccup in his right shoulder. The pain was searing hot, shooting pain all through his chest and down his right arm. Hiccup let out a shout, biting his lip to keep from screaming. He would not give Ryker that pleasure. Ryker pulled it out and stabbed again, this time in his stomach. Hiccup let out a gasp of shock, then lapsed unconscious. again.

/o\

Heather went off to grab Dagur from his perch on the rocks. Astrid and the others flew silently, the only noise being the swoosh! Of the dragon's wings. Everyone seemed down in the dumps and at a loss without Hiccup leading them.

Astrid broke the silence. "We have to go back and get him before they hurt him…or Toothless."

Fishlegs spoke up, "I think we should land on that small island we passed, which is big enough for us to make camp on and rest. We'll go after the ships tomorrow." He suggested. Astrid thought that was a good idea. They couldn't get too far away from the ships or else they'd lose them.

"That's a good idea. I think that someone should also keep following the ships, keeping an eye on them and know where they're going so we can make an attack tomorrow." Astrid turned to the twins, "You two get to follow the ships." She figured they could at least do that without goofing. They would be the least helpful during the attack.

"ahhh." Tuffnut complained. "Chickens gonna miss me."

"That dumb chickens probably happy your gone." Ruffnut replied, banging him on the helmet with her fist.

"And you two will do it with stealth, and without one single mistake." Astrid warned them, pulling out her ax.

"Of course we will. What else do you expect from the Thoroston Sneaky Sloths?" Tuff said in his best detective voice.

"You mean sleuths?" Snotlout said in a mocking voice. "Although sloths does seem to be more appropriate."

"Shut up you mutton heads." Astrid ordered. "Ruff, Tuff. Go follow those ships and stay out of sight." She watched the twins fly away, then she caught sight of the island. "Alright, guys, lets land and set up camp for the night. We have a .,kolk[ooooooragon trainer to rescue tomorrow."

/o\

Hiccup groaned as he woke up. He was still in his cell, his arms still tied behind his back. His head pounded painfully, and his whole torso was in excruciating pain. He also felt cold, sticky and wet. He opened his eyes and looked down his chest, seeing his chest and stomach wound bubbling a purple liquid. His flight suit was soaked in blood. For some reason, the first thought that came to his mind was, "Can't let my flight suit get ruined. I just finished it." Instead of "Should probably try and block the wounds from anymore blood loss."

He didn't even try to sit up. Instead he looked around with bleary eyes, trying to gather his bearings. He looked out the metal bars towards the mesh hatch. It was dark out, with only a little color in the sky. Hiccup couldn't tell if it was sunset or morning, since he didn't know how long he'd been unconscious. He leaned his head back down, breathing heavily. His lungs were struggling to bring in any air at all, and every breath sent a searing pain through his chest. Not only that but his throat burned from thirst.

Hiccup lay there, trying to just focusing on breathing, until he finally felt like he had enough strength to try and stop the bleeding. He carefully reached down to the bottom of his already bloody shirt, and pulled a piece of the thick woven cloth. It took a few more tries before it finally tore, leaving him with a strip of cloth to use as a bandage. He quickly pressed it against his stomach, gasping at how painful it was. But he knew in order to survive this he would have keep himself from losing any more blood. He loosened his pressure a bit, just because it hurt so bad, then let his hand rest over the cloth on the wound. Hiccup could feel the blood-soaked cloth seeping the sticky liquid onto his hand. But he didn't care, for he was falling into a staticky blackness once more.

/o\

"Ha! I have caught sight of the enemy." Tuffnut said lifting his finger into the air. Then he moved his hand in an arch in front of him dramatically, "Where our dear friends Hiccup and Toothless are captives. We know not if they live! Oh, the horror-"

Ruffnut punched him in the shoulder. Hard. If they hadn't been in the air she would've tackled him.

"Shut up Tuff! We want to live to see our next birthdays, right? Then we'd better not fail or Astrid will kill us."

"Yeah, she does seem rather touchy lately…" Tuff said swinging his legs dangling from Belch's neck.

"Well wouldn't you be touchy if you're best friends in danger?" Ruff said knocking her head against his head, jingling their helmets.

"Hey! He's my best friend too-" Tuff began, amazed at his usually equally ignorant and nutty sisters behavior.

"Yeah, but with Astrid it's different." Was all Ruffnut said as she began to pull back on Barf. "We can't get any closer or they'll see us."

Tuffnut also pulled back on Belch's head, slowing down to a mere flutter. The sun had already disappeared, and all was left was the semi darkness, but thankfully the lights from the ships kept them on their tail.

The twins were silent for the rest of the time. Tuff would give an occasional joke, and Ruffnut would joke back, but they soon began to doze off, although Barf and Belch continued following the ships. Soon morning was upon them, and they looked at the island the ships were heading towards. Viggo's base.

/o\

"Okay everybody, mount up! We have to hurry." Astrid shouted as the twins relayed their message. "If they're already nearing Viggo's base, we don't have much time. We cannot let them reach the island."

Everybody hurried to collect their things, then jumped onto their dragons. Snotlout and the twins- especially Tuffnut to Astrid's amazement- were actually behaving so far. Astrid jumped onto Stormfly and took off, following the twins and Barch. The sun was now just hovering of the sea level, suggesting it to be nearing eight o'clock. Astrid urged her natter to go faster, fearing what those barbarians had done to either Hiccup or Toothless. A thought suddenly struck her. What if they had killed Hiccup? What if they were too late, and he was already gone..? Astrid's shoulders shuddered as she tried to keep from sobbing. She could not imagine life without Hiccup in it. Life would be so…dull. No happiness, non of his dry sarcasm, and she also realized, no person she really cared about in a special way.

"Hurry Stormfly!" she shouted, determined to rescue Hiccup as soon as possible, and then to never let him get hurt again.


	2. Chapter 2

**What did I say guys? :D Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the cliffhanger at the end. Well… I mean… it could be worse… but oh well! Enjoy! :D**

/o\

Hiccup woke with a jerk. He really hated waking from unconsciousness. It was not a pleasant feeling at all. It felt like you were being dragged through a black sea, getting dunked in and out of it. He groaned as he held his head, trying to shake away the fuzziness.

He was so cold and groggy he didn't feel the pain. But he did notice how hard it was to breath. Each breath seemed to grow harder, and after each inhalation he would cough out what he had just breathed in. Coughing made the pain in his stomach grow, so he tried to ward it off, but it was nearly impossible. He moaned again because he felt so horrible. Just all around sick.

"Too-thluh." He moaned, wondering where his dragon was and if he was doing better than he was. Horrible thoughts came to his mind as he thought of what they could've done to Toothless.

Than he switched his thoughts to his friends. At least they'd made it out safely- or at least he hoped they did. They would've listened to him, right? Well there was Astrid who didn't like to listen to anybody. A part of Hiccup fervently hoped they were all save and sound on Dragon's Edge, while another part hoped they would come and rescue him and Toothless.

He felt himself slipping again, but he held desperately onto his consciousness. He focused on breathing, until his vision cleared again. Then he tried to push himself into a sitting position, leaning up against the wall. He then began to try and stop the bleeding. But he was so weak he could barely rip a piece of his shirt to use as a stopper. When he finally had a decent piece of cloth, he placed it over his stomach wound, which by now had slowed down somewhat from the cloth that he'd pressed on it previously. Then he ripped another piece off his shirt, and pressed that onto his chest. He ignored the pain, again focusing on breathing, and trying to stay calm and relaxed.

He looked out towards the hatch again, seing the sun pouring in. It was morning he realized- or afternoon- depending on how long he'd been unconscious. He guessed it closer to morning though, because the sun was shining from an angle.

He then realized he wasn't alone. There were two other cells that he could see, and they each contained dragons. One held a small Nadder, which looked liked it was sleeping, curled up in a ball with its tail twitching restlessly, the metal bar around it's tale keeping it from using it's spines. In the other cell was a speed stinger, which also had a metal contraption trapping its tail. The dragon looked anything but happy. He was spitting acid at the metal contraption, trying to free his tail, but failing.

Hiccup suddenly heard the loud patter of feet above him as people ran around on top of the ship. Then he overheard something that made his heart skip a beat.

"Dragon Riders!"

/o\

"Guys, distract the men, I'm finding Hiccup!" Astrid ordered, diving down towards the ship that Hiccup had been pulled onto, while the others began flying around it. The men aboard focused their attention on them, and not on the Nadder which dove in and out of the clouds. Stormfly landed in the middle, and Astrid jumped off her back and pulled out her ax. A man rushed forward, but she easily slammed her axe to the side of his head.

Snotlout landed next to her, and jumped off Hookfang. He had a heavy hammer clutched in his fist as he swung around, knocked a man in the head with it, knocking him unconscious instantly.

Another man rushed towards them with a large ax. Astrid swiped at it, knocking the weapon from his hand. These men were such inexperienced idiots when it came to face to face combat. She stepped towards the man, and Snotlout took hold of him from behind, holding him still.

"Where's Hiccup?" Astrid asked, holding her axe in front her, slowly advancing towards the man.

"W-who?" the man stuttered. Astrid took hold of his tunic and touch her axe to his neck.

"Hiccup-" she started.

"The one legged Viking you captured yesterday you muttonhead!" Snotlout knocked his fist against the mans head.

"O-Oh. Him. Uh, he's in the hull."

"And where's the dragon?" Astrid heard Snotlout ask as she turned and ran towards the hatch to the bottom of the ship.

Please don't let him be hurt. Please don't let him be hurt. She kept repeating in her head as she climbed down the ladder. "Hiccup!" she shouted then she jumped the rest of the way to the floor. "Hiccup!"

"A-Astrid?" she heard him call weakly. Oh no, that couldn't mean anything good.

She raced to his cell and gasped at what she saw.

Hiccup was leaning against the wall, his entire torso soaked in blood. His eyes were only half open, and he was extremely pale. She saw he was holding a cloth against his stomach, and he was gasping for breath.

"Hiccup!" she shouted. "Just a minute, we're getting you out of there! Keep breathing Hiccup, wait a second-"

Hiccup shuddered and nodded his head slightly. Astrid looked around for a key or at least some way to get him out. She finally just took her axe and began hacking at the lock. After a few blows it fell apart, and she quickly swung the door open and ran to Hiccup.

She reached her hand behind his head and helped him sit up a bit better. He hissed through his teeth in pain and she looked down to where he clutched his stomach.

"What's wrong Hiccup? Where did they hurt you?"

"M-my…st-stomach…" he gasped and coughed, "a-and…m-my chest…"

She knew she didn't have time to clean him up and bandage his wounds before they'd be swamped by Viggo's soldiers. So she'd just have to hope he'd hold out until they could land.

"Okay, Hiccup, you have to hold on a little bit longer. We're gonna get you out of here and get you somewhere to treat your wounds, okay? Hang on, Hiccup-"

"T-tooth-l-ez." He slurred, and then coughed again.

"Don't worry Snotlouts getting him." She said, "Can you stand?"

"Can try…"

"Okay. Carefully…" Astrid wrapped her arm around his back as she helped support him. She then took his good arm and wrapped that around her neck. She slowly began making her way to a stand. Hiccup gasped and sagged against her putting all his weight on her.

"Easy…" she soothed. "It's going to be okay. Just deep breaths, alright?" Hiccup wheezed as he tried to answer her. "Shh." She started to move forward, half carrying half dragging her friend with her. Then made it out of the cell and to the ladder, before she realized it would be nearly impossible to get him to the deck.

Snotlout stuck his head in the hatch. "Astrid hurry! We can't hold them off for much longer…" his voice trailed off as he saw Hiccup. "Oh, man…" he said.

"Did you get Toothless?" she asked.

"Fishlegs and the twins are working on it. We've got a battle going on up here and I don't know how much longer we can hold out."

Suddenly the ship rocked throwing Astrid and Hiccup across the hall slamming against the wall. Hiccup cried out in pain before slumping to the ground barely conscious.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Astrid shouted angrily.

Snotlout popped his head back in shouting happily. "It's Heather and Dagur!"

Astrid stood up and shouted with all her might, "STORMFLY!"

The dragon flew down and happily chortling to its rider. Astrid grabbed hold of Hiccup and hauled him and herself onto the Nadders back. "Come on Stormfly!" Stormfly leapt and flew from the hatch, while Astrid desperately clung to Hiccup. The other riders noticed her dive towards the sky, and they all flew towards her. Heather was on her Razorwhip while Dagur flew on Shattermaster. The twins and Barch were gripping onto Toothless, who was struggling to get to Hiccup.

"We have to find land FAST!" Astrid shouted. The others realized this as well when they saw Hiccups state. He had passed out and was hanging limply from Astrid's arms, his wounds bleeding again.

While Astrid got bandages from Stormfly's saddlebag to care for Hiccup, the others began searching for an island.

"How far away is Dragon's Edge from here?" asked Heather.

"Too far." Fishlegs answered.

"What about Berk?"

"Even further."

Astrid looked up at them, still holding Hiccup as she tried to stop the bleeding. "How far is the Edge from here exactly?"

"At least six hours…"

"Then lets hurry. We'll all be safer there." Astrid said urging Stormfly faster. "Snotlout, Heather," she paused, looking at Dagur. "and Dagur." Dagur looked at her with a surprised look on his face. "go to Berk and get Gothi to the Edge. And HURRY." They nodded and took off in a different direction.

They flew on for the next four hours, keeping an eye out to see if anyone was following them. But it appeared that they were safe. Astrid was relieved that Hiccups wounds had stopped bleeding, although he hadn't shown any signs of waking up. His breathing was shallow, but steady. Part of her wished he would wake up so she could talk to him and see that he really was going to be okay, while another part of her was glad he was unconscious that way he wouldn't be able to feel the pain.

Astrid pulled him closer. She really didn't know what she'd do if she lost him. Life without Hiccup would be dull, with no happiness, no adventures.

"Hang in there Hiccup. We're almost there. Only a little bit farther…"


	3. Chapter 3

/o\

Hiccup felt himself being dragged through the murky water again. In and out. In and out. Under and above. Over and below. Slowly-ever so slowly- the scene began to fade, and he blinked his eyes open.

He couldn't see anything at first, as he vision was still trying to focus. His hearing and other senses began to return though. He could hear the swoosh of a dragon's wings, and he could hear voices, mumbling in the distance. He closed his eyes as the pain returned. He felt arms wrapped around him, holding him upright. He leaned against whoever was holding him, too exhausted to hold himself up. The pain hit him again, and he moaned softly, trying to muffle the noise.

"Shh. We're almost there." Astrid's voice said. Hiccup blinked his eyes open and tried to focus on her face. His vision was so blurry he could barely make it out.

She looked down at him, then quickly looked up and shouted, "He's awake!" then she quickly turned back to him. "We're about an hour away from Dragon's Edge. Can you hold out that long?" she asked, obviously trying to hide her worry.

Hiccup tried to answer but let out a rattling cough instead. The pain it caused made him gasp, and clutch his stomach. He tried again. "Ye-a. mthink I can." Breathing became a chore, so he focused on that for a couple of seconds before speaking again. "Erywon git owt mkay?" he slurred, frustrated that he couldn't talk clearly.

"Shh, Hiccup. Everyone's fine but you. So rest and take it easy-"

"Toothlus?" he asked. If they hadn't rescued Toothless…

"He's fine. The twins have him." Just then a whine interrupted. Hiccup turned his head down to see the twins and Barch holding onto a squirming Toothless, who was desperately trying to reach his rider.

Hiccup's eyes began to droop, feeling heavy once more. Not again. He thought. He closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep instead of unconscious.

/o\

"One Dragon's Edge, coming up!" Tuffnut shouted pointing ahead. Everyone looked towards where he was pointing. Sure enough, the island was coming into view fast. Astrid let out a sigh of relief. Hiccup was exhausted and so weak she was afraid he wouldn't make it. She was thankful he'd fallen asleep, the pain she'd seen in his eyes had terrified her.

"Good job bro!" Ruffnut said leaning forward and knocking her head against Tuffnuts.

Fishlegs flew up besides Stormfly so he could talk to Astrid. "It'll take about a day before they'll get here with Gothi." He said, trying to say it calmly, although he failed miserably.

"I know."

"Well what are we going to-"

"I don't know."

Astrid wasn't looking at him, but kept her eyes fixed on the island ahead of them that was steadily growing larger. She finally turned to him, her cheeks wet from tears. "We're just going to have to take care of him the best we can. You know something about this kind of stuff right?"

"Not stab wounds! I don't want to make it even worse."

"We'll just have to wait and see how bad it is."

The two fell silent, as Dragon's Edge grew closer. Barch fell behind, growing tired from holding onto Toothless. Finally, they arrived, and Astrid guided Stormfly down by Hiccups hut. She slid from her dragons back, and grabbed Hiccup before he fell. He was heavier than she thought he was, so she had Fishlegs help carry him into his house, and set him on his bed.

"Fishlegs we're going to need a lot of hot water and bandages." Astrid said. She began to pull off his armor, wondering what she'd find underneath it. Finally, she got it off, so that he was left in his red shirt. She gasped at the sight of all the blood that soaked it.

"Hurry Fishlegs! I don't know what to do!" she panicked. She then put her hands in the slits of his shirt where it was sliced from the weapon. She pulled ripping it a bit so she could get a good look at his stomach wound.

Fishlegs hurried up with a bucket of water and an armful of bandages. When he came to the bed he stopped, totally frozen.

"FISHLEGS!" she screamed at him.

He suddenly jumped into action, and began to pull off Hiccups shirt. Astrid took the bucket of water and did as she was told.

"Rinse out the wounds really good." Fishlegs told her. She nodded as she dunked the cloth into the water. She took a deep breath as she placed it onto the chest wound. Hiccup rolled his head and moaned, but didn't wake up.

Fishlegs returned with a cup of something. Astrid had finished washing all the blood away, and had two rags placed over the wounds to stop them from bleeding.

"What's that?" she asked, hating the way her voice wavered.

"It has some herbs that'll keep him from getting infection and will put him to sleep for a couple of hours. First I'll bandage him though." Fishlegs set the cup down on the table beside the bed. He pushed Astrids hand away from the chest wound, and clicked nervously. "I think he needs stitches."

"Can you do that?" she asked looking up at him trying to read his face.

"Yes but he isn't going to like it." Fishlegs said nervously. "I'll go get what I need. See if you can get him to drink any of this." He shoved the cup at her and ran off.

She helped Hiccup into more of a sitting position, and tilted his head back. "Hiccup? You have to drink this okay?"

She plugged his nose and began pouring the herbal drink down his throat. He coughed and gagged but finally swallowed it. She laid him back down, being as careful as possible.

She hoped he wouldn't wake up, but it didn't happen. As soon as she settled him back down onto his pillow, his eyes blinked open. She couldn't really tell if he registered that he was even awake, because he just stared at nothing. Then he blinked and turned so he was looking at her. He gave a shaky smile.

"H-hi."

"Hi yourself." Astrid replied, and brushed his bangs off his face. "How do you feel?"

"B-better." Astrid presumed he meant "better" as in he was home and safe. She doubted if he felt any less pain.

"Okay, Hiccup, we have to stitch your wounds okay? It's going to hurt…"

"K." Hiccup interrupted her. He then stopped, and closed his eyes for a few seconds. Astrid thought that maybe he'd fallen asleep once more, but then he opened those green eyes and studied her face again.

"Astrid." He said, weakly lifting his hand to her face, letting his finger run down her cheek. She then realized he was tracing a tear, and gave a little gasp as she realized he'd seen her cry. The brave, fearless Astrid Hofferson-crying! Astrid wanted to duck her head, and yet didn't want to move from his touch.

"Whuts wrong?" he asked weakly, his voice at a whisper.

Astrid gave a little gasp as she tried to calm herself, and before she could think she replied, "I'm scared."

"D-don't be." Hiccup took her hand in his.

Astrid calmed herself down, and squeezed his hand. She sat up, and swiped the tears away from her face with her hand. She needed to be strong. For Hiccup.

"I'm all right. Now rest, Hiccup."

Hiccup nodded and let go of her hand, he went completely limp against his bed as he fell asleep -or unconscious, Astrid couldn't tell.

Fishlegs ran back inside. Right behind him a large black mass charged up the stairs and to the bed. Toothless stopped when he saw the shape his rider was in. He sat down letting his head rest by Hiccups hand and looked up at Astrid with a soulful expression.

"He's gonna be all right Toothless. Don't worry." Astrid patted his head.

Fishlegs rushed up the stairs holding an assortment of items. He looked up at Astrid, "Okay, now hold on to him."

Astrid took Hiccups arms and pressed them down against the bed. The drink must've been taking effect because he didn't stir.

Fishlegs worked quickly, although he had to pause to get control over his shaky hands. He finished, and wiped the rest of the blood.

"Hold him up so I can get him bandaged." Astrid nodded and picked Hiccup up by his shoulders, propping him into a sitting position so Fishlegs could wrap the bandages around his torso. When he was done, they settled him back down on his bed, pulling the course blanket over him.

The two dragon riders leaned back and sighed. Astrid leaned back in her chair holding onto Hiccups hand.

"Will he be okay?" Astrid asked Fishlegs, looking up at him.

"I think so." Fishlegs said shakily. "He should be okay till Gothi gets here at least."

Astrid let out another sigh-this one of relief. "I can watch him if you'll go watch the twins.

Fishlegs nodded and stood. "I think I will. I'll be back soon with some broth for Hiccup." Fishlegs then turned and skuttled down the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again!**

 **Sorry that this is so short, but I will try to upload a longer one tomorrow.**

 **Just got done watching How to Train Your Dragon 1, I was actually typing some of this while watching it :D**

 **Shotouts!**

 **Nightfurylover1112- Thank you so much! Will try :D**

 **Wstenfuchs- Thanks :)**

 **Gummybear1178- The twins and Barf and Belch are carrying him. I know that that probably wouldn't work… but I didn't really think about that until after I got it posted and everything. Sorry about that!**

 **Thanks guys for your support! Enjoy and talk to you later!**

"Berk!"

Snotlout turned and wanted to shout for joy at seeing the island. "Finally!" Ten hours of flying gets really exhausting, for the riders and the dragons. But Snotlout knew that as soon as they landed they'd have to turn around and go right back to Dragons Edge. Hiccup's very _life_ may depend on it.

"Who's telling the chief?" Heather asked, looking over at him.

"Uhhh… you?" Snotlout said hesitantly.

"WHAT!? Why ME? _YOU'RE_ his nephew!"

"Okay! Okay! I'll talk to him."

"What about me?" Dagur asked, hovering next to Hookfang. "They're going to try to kill me you know. I set foot on Berk and I'm as good as dead!"

"Just stay with us okay? Don't go off alone until we can talk to Stoick."

"Sounds good to me."

Snotlout was not looking forward to telling the great Stoick the Vast that his son was severely wounded. He moaned as he thought about all the possible things that could happen.

They landed on the platform near the academy, and let their dragons go find something to eat and to take a rest. Then they began their trek through the village, looking for Stoick and Gothi. Some of the people they passed looked at them in surprise, especially at Snotlout and Dagur. Dagur just kind of gave them his silly deranged grin and walked on, never talking, much to Snotlout's relief. Heather just walked on, stern, straight faced, and fierce looking. He could even go as far to say she looked _grumpy_.

Stoick suddenly appeared out of nowhere. It's a gift of his that no one else can really master as well as he can. It's rather creepy, how he can just sneak up out of nowhere.

Snotlout nearly jumped three feet in the air. "Chief! Uh- hi! How've you been? You look- well."

Stoick looked at him strangely, then looked behind him, "Dagur?" he asked in disbelief. "Do you know that Dagur is…"

Dagur gave a wave. "Hello!" he said with that silly grin of his.

"Yeah, he's with us now. It's a long story. Uh-actually that's why we're here…"

"Where's Hiccup and the others? You here alone?"

"That's what I'm trying to say! Uh- you see. Hiccup couldn't…exactly… come. He's-kind of…"

"What's wrong, Snotlout?" Stoick stepped forward menacingly, and Snotlout involuntarily took a step backwards.

"Uhh." Snotlout took a deep breath. "He's hurt chief. Bad." He gulped. "Like, really bad."

"What!? What happened Snotlout!?"

"He was stabbed by the dragon hunters… we're presuming. We haven't gotten the full story out of him yet. He was unconscious last I saw him-"

"UNCONCIOUS!?" Stoick exploded. "We have to go- where is he? Dragon's Edge? Wait-Dragon Hunters? Was he captured? Is he still..?"

"He was but isn't and yes he's at Dragon's Edge. We need to get Gothi first. But our dragons are exhausted I don't know if we can follow you immediately. You and Gothi go on ahead of us and we'll catch up with you." Snotlout held his breath, waiting for Stoick's response.

"Very well. I'll go pick up Gothi and then we'll head for Dragon's Edge immediately." He whistles for Skull Crusher, and his large dragon came crashing down. He climbs on mumbling "They should've picked an island closer to home. This one is nearly a day away."

Snotlout breathed a sigh of relief as his uncle flew away. "Thank goodness that's done with." He said, turning back to Heather and Dagur. "Now to find something to eat!"

Heather rolled her eyes, "Oh brother."

"Yes?" Dagur asked.

Heather sighed. "Never mind."

/o\

It had been nearly five hours since Fishlegs had left. Fishlegs had returned with some soup, but it now sat cold on the table. Hiccup was resting peacefully, with Toothless lying in a curled ball beside the bed. That dragon refused to leave Hiccup's side, not even to eat.

Astrid reached forward to feel Hiccups forehead. It was only slightly warm, and it could very well be from the blankets pulled up to his chin. She sighed with relief. Hopefully his wounds wouldn't get infected.

"Oh Hiccup." Astrid said softly, pushing back his bangs from his pale face. "Please wake up soon." She wanted to talk to him so badly! To see how he felt… to see if he was okay.

She nearly jumped out of her seat when she saw his eyelids flutter. She waited, then presumed she'd imagined it. But then he blinked, and opened his eyes groggily.

"Hiccup!" Astrid said happily. She just about hugged him, but remembered that he was seriously injured and that hugging him was probably the worst thing she could do. "How do you feel?"

"Tired…" his voice was so feeble, just above a whisper. "and weak…"

"Well you lost- like- a lot of blood, Hiccup. It's gonna take you a while to regain your strength." Astrid sat still, not sure what to do now. Hiccup closed his eyes again, and silence reigned.

Hiccup cracked his eyes open again. "How long was I asleep?"

"About five hours." Astrid replied, then she leaned forward, "Don't ever scare me like that again. Next time, let us at least try to rescue you before you get hurt." She paused looking him up and down. "If you weren't hurt already, I'd punch you in the shoulder so hard…"

"I do not doubt that, milady." Hiccup grinned weakly. "Maybe I should get hurt more often…"

"DON'T. YOU. DARE."

Hiccup gave a little laugh. Then he paused and closed his eyes. "Ugh, I'm so tired…"

"Then go back to sleep. But don't sleep too long, okay?"

Hiccup gave a little nod before falling into slumber again.


	5. Chapter 5

**SO sorry guys for not updating yesterday! It was super hectic and the day got away from me. I hope to update tomorrow but I'm not sure…**

 **Does anybody have any info on what's gonna happen in season 4 of Race to the Edge? Or even what the episodes will be called? I've been searching and can't find a thing! XD Gahhhh! I CANNOT WAIT UNTIL JANUARY!**

 **Anyways here's the next chapter. Enjoy :D**

/o\  
Astrid jerked her head up, mentally scolding herself for falling asleep. Someone was holding onto her shoulder, telling her to wake up. Astrid realized it was Fishlegs, and he looked worried.

"Astrid? How's Hiccup doing?" he asked worriedly twiddling his fingers.

"Fine. He woke up a couple of hours ago, and seemed to be okay." Astrid stopped, and looked at Hiccup. She realized to her horror that he was sweating. She reached forward and placed her hand on his forehead. He was running a fever.

"Oh no." Astrid whispered. "Fishlegs, he has a fever."

Fishlegs also layed his hand on Hiccups forehead. "It's not too serious yet. I'm thinking it's just from all the blood he lost. We just have to keep it from getting any higher. I'll go get some cold water." Then he hurried off again.

Astrid looked out the window, and saw that it was night. Snotlout and the others should be back by the next morning, hopefully, if they really flew fast.

Fishlegs returned with a bucket of cold water and a rag. Astrid took it and rung it out, then placed it on Hiccups forehead.

"Is there any kind of herb we can give him? Anything?"

"Gothi will know what to do. We'll just have to wait."

Astrid sat down again, and looked at Hiccups pale face. His breathing was shallow, and she knew it caused him pain. He'd been asleep for nearly four more hours, and had only woken up once since they'd returned to Dragon's Edge. She closed her eyes, hoping he would be okay.

"A-astrid?"

Astrid's eyes flew open and she looked down. Hiccup was looking up at her, his jaw clenched shut against the pain.

"Hiccup. How do you feel?" she asked.

"Fine." Hiccup replied. Astrid didn't buy it. Hiccup had always been bad at lying, and she always knew when he was.

"The truth, Hiccup. I need to know so I know how to take care of you okay? So tell me truthfully how you feel."

Hiccup hissed through his teeth in pain. Suddenly Toothless's head popped up from his place on the floor. The dragon stood and cooed to his rider.

"No… I'm okay Toothless." Hiccup weakly patted Toothless's head, which the dragon set down on the edge of the bed under Hiccups hand. "It just hurts…"

Astrid leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips. He looked at her, to dazed to really register what had happened.

"Wh-what was th-that f-for?" she hadn't punched him before hand, like she usually did. That scared him slightly. If she didn't punch him… maybe his condition was more serious than he originally thought.

"Because I love you." Astrid said softly.

"Y-you d-didn't pu-punch me."

Astrid pulled her fist and gave a soft punch to his good shoulder. It was so soft she barely touched him at all. "That better?" she smiled.

Hiccup closed his eyes, and sighed. "I…I l-love you too, A-astrid." He paused, taking a shaky breath. He then opened his emerald green eyes and looked right into her sapphire blue ones, "Y-you won't… leave me… will you?"

Astrid gave a shaky laugh, "Not a chance, Dragon Boy." She took his hand. "I'm staying right her with you."

Hiccup closed his eyes again and let the pain overcome him, and sleep claimed him once more.

/o\

Hiccup was sure that if he woke up from unconsciousness one more time, he'd go crazy.

It's one of the most annoying sensations he'd ever experienced.

Not to mention that this time it felt as though he had no control over his body whatsoever. He wanted to open his eyes so badly, but it was like his body was ruling over his will. He tried so hard to move, but he couldn't. He couldn't even move his little finger.

The only thing that kept this sensation from feeling so totally horrible, was the fact that he didn't feel any pain. He felt groggy but that was it. His body felt dull, nothing sharp at all. It was annoying, but nice all the same, to not feel that terrible pain he'd felt the last time he'd been awake.

Voices mumbled in the background of the darkness. Soft voices, but then a harsh voice rang through his ears as his hearing seemed to return in one sudden moment.

"DO SOMETHING FISHLEGS!" Astrids voice shrieked.

 _"What's wrong?"_ Hiccup wanted to ask, but his jaw wouldn't move.

Then Hiccups senses seemed to return, and he gasped as the pain shot through his body. Why could he gasp but not talk? That didn't make any sense.

But the pain took hold of him, and now he couldn't even think clearly anymore. He heard a scream, and to his horror realized it was his. A soft moan came close to his ear, and he also realized Toothless was laying his head next to his own. Pain came even sharper now in his abdomen. Why did this have to hurt so bad?

He screamed again, against his will, and he wheezed for breath. Breathing became a difficult task and a painful one.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO DO!" Fishlegs voice sounded Hiccups ears. His friend sounded desperate, and panicked. Hiccup wanted to reassure both Astrid and Fishlegs that he'd be fine, but he himself wasn't so sure that it would be fine at that moment.

Hiccup curled into himself, his hands grasping his stomach. He felt too weak to even scream anymore, all he was able to do was moan.

Hiccup zoned out, the voices sounding far away again. But he heard Toothless's little gurgle that came close to his head. Hiccup wanted to pet his dragon, but couldn't tear his hands from his stomach, no matter how hard he tried. Toothless sounded worried, concerned- even frightened.

"Breath, Hiccup. Don't leave me. Come on…" Astrid's voice said, softer this time. Then Hiccup heard her give a harsh sob, "You can't leave me, Hiccup."

Hiccup took in a breath although it caused him pain, and he tried to open his eyes. He couldn't though, and he was frustrated because of it.

"He can't hear you, Astrid." Fishlegs strained voice said. "He's unconscious…"

 _No! No I'm not! Keep talking!_ Hiccup wanted to say, but again his voice was gone.

Hiccup felt Astrid wrap her arms around him as she pulled him close, and she pulled his head to rest against her chest. He could hear the hammering of her heart, and the shaky breaths she took since she was sobbing.

 _Open your eyes you idiot._ Hiccup told himself. _Tell her it'll be okay._

Hiccup tried again, and blinked against the faint light in the room. Astrid's blue eyes were staring at him, her mouth slack in shock.

"Hiccup!" she cried in joy. "Oh Hiccup…" she pulled him into a hug, not realizing the pain it caused him.

Hiccup tried to hold back the groan but it escaped him anyways. He closed his eyes as he gripped his stomach harder. He could feel his shirt growing wet with blood, and realized his wound had opened from his hand grasping it. Astrid pushed him away gently, realizing how much pain he was in.

"He's bleeding!" Ruffnut shouted. Funny, Hiccup hadn't realized the twins were there…

"Oh, no. Fishlegs!" Astrid cried out, laying Hiccup back on his bed, although she crawled up to the head of it, resting his head in her lap. She smoothed his sweaty bangs out of his face. He whimpered softly at the pain. Gosh, the pain…

"Shh, Hiccup. It'll be alright." Astrid said softly as she placed a wet cloth on his forehead. "FISHLEGS! WHAT DO WE DO!?"

Her screaming those words did nothing to soothe him.

But then the pain crashed on his body again, and he heard himself scream, before passing out again.

 **HAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi!**

 **Thanks for all the awesome reviews from last chapter! It means a lot to me. :D** **Enjoy this chapter :)**

 _Astrid's POV from previous chapter_

Hiccups body was covered in sweat, and he wasn't moving. But his cries of pain showed how much agony he was in.

Astrid tried to calm him down, as she whispered soothing nothings to him. Fishlegs was unwrapping his wound, and Astrid just couldn't bring herself to look at it. Hiccup was suddenly very quiet, and she panicked.

"DO SOMETHING FISHLEGS!" Astrid shouted at Fishlegs. She grabbed Hiccups hand, feeling for a pulse. Where was it? But there, the faint bump, bump, bump of his pulse. She gave a shaky sigh of relief.

But it didn't last long.

Hiccup suddenly screamed, and Astrid nearly had a heart attack. Ruffnut jumped nearly five feet in the air as she shouted, "OH MY GOSH!" Tuffnut merely fainted.

Hiiccup's cry of pain tugged at her heart. She wanted to help him so badly, but didn't have a clue as to what she could do to help him. She looked at Fishlegs, who was looking almost as pale as Hiccup.

"It's infected, Astrid." He said worriedly. Hiccup screamed again, but it died down quickly and he was soon gasping as he tried to breath.

Astrid clung to Hiccups hand as if he were her life line- although it was really the other way around.

What if she lost him? He looked so horrible… what if he didn't make it? Infections were terrible things. Astrid felt tears pouring down her cheeks as she began to sob. She loved him too much to let him die. He wouldn't die. He knew what that would do to her. He would never want to hurt her! He wouldn't hurt her by dying…

Astrid stopped her train of thought. She was thinking selfishly. Poor Hiccup was in pain… and she knew that he didn't have a say in when he died.

But she certainly wasn't going to stop trying to keep him from death.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO DO!" Fishlegs panicked. Astrid felt Hiccup move, and she looked down. He was curling into himself on his side, and he let go of her hand as his arms gripped around his stomach. His breathing was weaker, and still wheezy, and his grip on his wound was weak as well, although it was apparent he was using all his strength to try and grip it. Astrid leaned forward, realizing how hard it was for him to even _breath._

"Breath, Hiccup. Don't leave me. Come on…" Astrid broke down as he didn't even seem to register her being there. It didn't seem like he could hear her. She began to sob even harder. "You can't leave me, Hiccup." She sobbed, resting her head against the bed post.

"He can't hear you, Astrid." Fishlegs strained voice said. "He's unconscious…"

Astrid couldn't stop herself. She reached forward and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into her arms. She sat on the edge of the bed, holding him close to her, pushing his head up against her chest as she rested her head on his.

She opened her eyes to look at his face. And to her amazement his half open glazed eyes were looking back at her.

"Hiccup!" she shouted in joy. Maybe everything would be okay after all. If he was awake… "Oh, Hiccup…" she pulled him even closer to her, placing a kiss in his sweaty and grimy hair. He was awake!

She then heard his gasp of pain. Her heart skipped a beat as she pushed him away slightly, and forgot to breath as she saw the red stain on the front of his red woven shirt.

Ruffnut's voice finally snapped her out of it. "He's bleeding!" she shouted, her voice sounding panicked. Tuffnut had recovered from his faint, and was now sitting up, looking the most scared Astrid had ever seen him look before. Since when did the twins get _scared_?

"Oh no, Fishlegs!" Astrid called out. She moved to the head of the bed, and layed Hiccup back down, resting his head in her lap. He was so pale, with blotches of pink on his cheeks from his fever. He was sweaty too, and his eyes were once again screwed shut in pain. Astrid reached forward to swipe away his sweaty bangs, and the whimper of pain he gave wrenched her heart.

Toothless cooed as he rested his head besides Hiccups, and softly nudged his shoulder. The poor dragon looked depressed, scared… no more like _terrified_.

But then again everyone was at the moment.

Hiccup whimpered again, and he clutched his stomach once more. The blood stain was growing…

"Shh, Hiccup. It'll be alright." Astrid said quietly, then she looked up at Fishlegs. "FISHLEGS! WHAT DO WE DO!?"

Fishlegs was frozen in place. His eyes never leaving Hiccup. Hiccup suddenly screamed, but it ended sharply as he went completely limp against Astrid. Astrid panicked, again forgetting to breath. She frantically grabbed his bloody hand, and felt for his pulse. Astrid released her breath as she felt the thready rhythm.

Suddenly outside the hut came a loud "THUD!" And then a voice they all recognized.

Tuffnut climbed up off the floor and raced down the stairs to the door. He swung it open just as Stoick barged inside, dragging Gothi behind him.

Everyone cried out in relief (except for Hiccup, of course) at the sight of the Berkian Chief and healer. Ruffnut actually shouted with joy, and did a little jig.

Fishlegs snapped out of his stupor. "Thank goodness you're here!" he shouted. "Hurry! His wound's infected!"

No one had to tell Stoick to hurry twice. He was already running up the stairs, still half leading half dragging the old woman behind him. Gothi held a large leather bag in her hands, and held her staff in the other. Stoick gripped her arm tightly, and she didn't look at all happy about that.

When Stoick caught sight of his son, he stopped, his eyes going wide. "Hiccup?" he asked, as though doubting that this was his son. He then rushed forward, kneeling besides the bed. He looked up at Astrid, his eyes full of fear.

"We've done everything I could think of! But it didn't work, because it's infected, and now it's bleeding again…" Fishlegs rambled. Gothi didn't waste any time. She stepped forward, her cane thumping against the ground. She began to unwrap Hiccups bandage around his stomach.

Fishlegs continued. "His shoulder wound is fine, it's already healing, that one wasn't as deep, or as dangerous. But the one in his stomach… I don't think it hit any organs or anything but still it's deep and he lost a LOT of blood."

Everyone held their breath as they watched Gothi working. She was inspecting the inflamed wound carefully. Then she nodded at Fishlegs, approving his work. She took a rag from the bucket, and washed away the little blood that was seeping from the wound. He hadn't ripped his stitches, but had disturbed them enough to give a bit of blood. Gothi then pulled out a jar, and motioned for Stoick and Astrid.

"What?" Astrid asked shakily. "What's wrong?"

Gothi pulled out a hand full of sand from her satchel, and dropped it to the ground. She then began to scratch writing into it.

Fishlegs translated, "She want you to hold him down while she gets rid of the infection. It's not a bad infection she says, but it will get worse if not treated correctly. She's going to put this ointment on it, and it will take care of the infection. But it's going to hurt so he'll probably thrash."

No one in the room liked the sound of that. The twins hugged each other tightly for comfort, Toothless scrunched his body in more of a ball shape, his head still resting near Hiccup, while Astrid and Stoick's faces paled.

Astrid moved of the bed, resting Hiccups head against the pillow. She then grabbed his good shoulder and pushed it against the bed. Stoick reached his arms over his son's chest, holding him down.

Gothi nodded sharply, and dipped her fingers in the concoction. She then brought them across the wound, smearing it thickly.

And Hiccup screamed. He tried to thrash, just as Gothi said he might, but he was too weak to do much. It is no trouble for Astrid and Stoick to hold him down, but both of them were sweating. Astrid was crying at the sight of him in so much pain.

Finally, Gothi finished, and she wrapped his stomach. She then looked at them all and smiled. She began to write again.

Fishlegs grinned happily, as he read. He then laughed as he looked at them. "He's going to be okay."

 **Okay guys so there will probably be one more chapter left. Lots of Hiccstrid most likely as well :D What did you think? Let me know.**

 **Don't forget! If you have a request let me know and I'll give it a try. Again, not gonna promise anything but would still love to try. :D**

 **Till next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Final chapter everyone!**

 **Thanks so much for all the reviews- it means a lot to me. Helps me to keep going on the story.**

 **Shoutouts!**

 **Nightfurylover1112- :D I LOVE FEEEEEELLLLLLLLSSSSSSS!**

 **PlaidOtaku- Most likely not :) Sorry if that disappoints you**

 **AstridRider22- Thank you SO MUCH! I'M GLAD YOU THINK SO. :) YOUR AWESOME!**

 **SkriboRakontojnFarasEbla- Thank you! :D**

 **MMM- :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D XD :D :D :D :D :D Thanks for the info!**

 **Thanks again and enjoy!**

Astrid and Stoick were still sitting next to Hiccups bed. Toothless was curled up on the one side of the bed, exhausted from his worrying over his rider. It had been a dramatizing experience for the poor dragon. But now that he knew that he rider was going to be alright, he settled down and actually got some sleep.

Stoick looked up at Astrid. She was pale, and had dark circles under her eyes. It was obvious she hadn't slept since rescuing Hiccup- and that was over a day ago.

"Go get some rest Astrid." Stoick said quietly. "I'll watch him."

Astrid looked up, at him, the weariness apparent. "You must be tired too, from flying eleven straight hours."

Stoick rested his hand against the girls shoulder. "Go get some rest, Astrid. You're exhausted." He paused. "And… thank you… for looking after him." Stoick paused, and studied the young girl closely. "Astrid…" Astrid looked up at him, her face unreadable. "You care for him… don't you?"

Astrid hesitated, looking back down at Hiccup, then fixing her gaze on Stoick once more.

"Yes." Astrid said quietly, "I- I do care for him."

Stoick laughed softly. "Well, that's good, because I know he cares about you." He then repeated, "Go to bed, Astrid. And that's an order."

Astrid sighed wearily, and stood. She hesitated before quickly bending down and kissing Hiccup's cheek, then she was gone before Stoick could say anything else.

Hiccup still didn't wake up by that evening. He hadn't even stirred, made a sound, or anything. It had Stoick concerned, but Gothi didn't seem to be. She said that he was sleeping, and that was a good thing. His body was very weak that he needed rest.

The sun was just setting when Astrid returned. She slowly walked up the stairs still rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes and yawning.

"Any change yet?" she asked Stoick as she resumed her seat on the stool besides the bed. Toothless was awake and sitting up, tail wrapped around his body, his eyes never leaving Hiccups face. Astrid leaned forward and patted the lonely dragons head. Toothless turned his gaze to Astrid, letting out a little whimper.

"No. He hasn't stirred." Stoick replied, slumped in his chair. He looked horrible, with dark circles under his eyes.

Astrid crossed her arms and grinned, "You need to get some sleep. Go to bed. And _that's_ an order."

Stoick's eyebrow quirked, "Oh is it now?"

Astrid nodded. "And I'm serious too. You look terrible."

Stoick sighed and rubbed his forehead, removing his small helmet from his head. "I suppose I could do with a bit of sleep." The big man stood, the floor boards creaking under his weight. He pointed a finger at Astrid and Toothless, "Come get me if he wakes up. Understood?"

Astrid nodded, Toothless following suit as Stoick left the abode.

The giant reptile huffed worriedly as he rested his head on the bed, nuzzling his head under Hiccups hand. Astrid leaned back and waited.

After a half hour, she sighed, "Come on Hiccup you can't sleep forever." She mumbled. Toothless blew a puff of air at his riders face as though to agree with her. He then leaned back and stomped his foot impatiently.

And to their amazement Hiccup moaned.

Toothless's ear flaps stick straight up in the air, and he stands rigid. Then Hiccup blinks, although his eyes aren't open yet. Toothless's face breaks into a gummy grin and he wags his but and tail in excitement.

Astrid's face also breaks into a wide smile as she leaned forward, shaking Hiccups unwounded shoulder. "You awake? If not, wake up." Hiccup moaned and brought up his good arm to swat her arm away as one would a fly.

"Come on Hiccup!" Astrid laughed, shaking him again. Hiccup's eyes blinked open and Astrid found herself falling to the wooden ground as Toothless plowed his way through, licking Hiccups face repeatidly.

"Ech! Tooth-" _slurp_ "Do you mind buddy-" _slurp_ "I don't need a bath-" _slurp_ "Toothless!" _slurp_ "well, I will need a bath-" _slurp_ "Astrid! Help me!" _slurp slurp slurp._

Astrid got back on her feet and she pushed the reptile off her friend. Hiccups hair was even messier than it was before, and his face was drenched in Toothless saliva. He held his one arm up in defense, while the other one rested over his stomach.

"Thanks." He said turning his head to one side and spitting a bit of toothless spit from his lips. "Yuck…"

Astrid laughed and couldn't keep her joy contained any longer. She rushed forward and wrapped her arms around him in a hug, being careful to not touch his stomach wound.

She heard Hiccup's breath hitch in his throat at the sudden and unexpected embrace. But after a moment he reached his arm around her back, returning the hug. He then smiles although she can't see it and says teasingly. "Did you miss me?"

Astrid pulled back, "Your darn right I did!" she said almost angrily. She then gave a soft punch to his good shoulder. "DON'T EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN." She sat back down, letting Toothless have his place back.

Astrid smiled softly, "How do you feel?"

"B-better." Hiccup winced as he tried to push himself up into a sitting position, making the blankets slide off him and bunch up on his lap. Astrid helped him sit up, putting pillows behind his back to help cushion him.

Astrid then remembered Stoick. She turned to Toothless, "Go get Stoick, Toothless." Toothless grinned his gummy grin and then took off, jumping down to the first floor, and running out the door.

Hiccup bolted up his hand grasping his wound as he regretted the action, "What!? My Dad's here? What happened?"

Astrid pushed him back up against the bed. "Take it easy, Hiccup…"

"How long was I out?"

"What do you last remember?"

"Uh… I remember you… talking… about something. I don't remember what. Then…" _pain_. That's what he wanted to say. But he didn't "Then I passed out. Oh, and I remember Ruffnut talking." _And you kissing me,_ he also thought, but he kept that silent. He wasn't sure she wanted him to remember that…

"Well, you're wound became infected, and you were pretty sick. That was about two days after we rescued you from Viggo-"

"TWO DAYS!?"

"Yes, but it could've been a lot longer. You're lucky that Stoick and Gothi got here as fast as they did."

There were a couple of seconds of silence, then Hiccup grabbed Astrid's hand and looked at her, "Thanks… Astrid. For saving me and taking care of me." He paused and looked down, "I'm sorry… I was wrong. It was a trap… you guys could've gotten hurt just because I was too dumb to see through Viggo's plan…"

Astrid brought her hand up and put a finger to his lips, shushing him. "Don't Hiccup." She said quietly. "It wasn't your fault. We were all thinking the same thing. None of us realized it was a trap." She sighed and let her hand fall. "If it's anybody's fault, it would be mine. I doubted your trust in Dagur. You believed him, until I told you I didn't trust him." She paused again, "I'm sorry, Hiccup."

Hiccup was quiet, not sure what to say. "It's okay." Was all he could think to say. What could he say?

"HICCUP!" a voice boomed from below. Stoick rushed up the stairs, taking three steps at a time. When he saw his son sitting up and awake, his face broke in a huge grin. "Son." He rushed forward, sitting down on the opposite side of the bed as Astrid. "How do you feel?"

Hiccup smiled. "Loads better. It's good to see you." Hiccups said. "When did you get here?"

"Late this morning." Stoicks face fell, and he said fiercely. "You almost died on me… AGAIN. If you do that one more time, I swear-"

Hiccup laughed and held up his hand, "I already got that talk from Astrid." He yawned, feeling tired again.

But then the door opened again and in hobbled Gothi, a small crowd of dragon riders peeking in.

Snotlout was the first to speak up. "Is he awake?"

Hiccup sat up a bit taller, so he could see them over the ledge better. When they saw him they all rushed forward, nearly plowing Gothi over in the process. She straightened up and clenched her fists in anger, whacking an unfortunate Tuffnut on the head with her staff.

Everyone raced up the stairs and crowded around the bed, everyone talking at once. Toothless plowed his way through sitting with authority at Hiccups bedside.

The twins were shouting, "YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN THE WAY WE BLEW UP VIGGO'S SHIP! IT WAS GLORIOUS! WE DID IT ALL BY OURSELVES TOO! OKAY, MAYBE BARCH HELPED A LITTLE BUT THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT!"

Fishlegs was going on and on about how Hiccup had almost died and nearly given him a panic attack and that he should never ever do such a reckless thing again!

Snotlout was also hollering, "YOU OWE ME BIG TIME, CUZ! AND HOOKFANG TOO! WE RACED ALL THE WAY BACK TO BERK IN A MERE _11 HOURS_ JUST TO SAVE YOUR HIDE!"

Heather was saying a bit softer than Snotlout and the Twins, "I'm SO sorry Hiccup! How are you feeling? You look better that's for sure. Sorry we weren't here to help we were at Berk and Snotlout insisted on staying the night to eat and sleep and then he slept in and we got a late start…"

Dagur was going on about something that Hiccup didn't quite understand. Something about Shattermasters wounded rear end?

And over it all was Gothi, trying to push her way through the hyper dragon riders. Each time getting pushed back to the outskirts of the crowd.

Stoick's voice suddenly boomed over all the others, "EVERYBODY, QUIET!" Hiccup's headache had returned by now, and he was thankful for the silence that followed the chief's shouting.

Gothi huffed as she squeezed through the crowd and to Hiccups bed. She shook out her cloths as though to rid herself of imaginary dust. Then she went to work inspecting Hiccup. Much to his relief she didn't look at his wound. How embarrassing that would be! And in front of everybody…

Fishlegs voice was nervous, "Do you feel better, Hiccup?"

"Yeah…" Hiccup answered drowsily. "A lot better…"

Fishlegs sighed with relief. "Good. The last time we saw you awake…."

Ruffnut finished for him, "It was SCARY."

"Sorry…" Hiccup started.

"For what?" nearly everyone asked at once.

"Worrying you…"

Snotlout snorted, "Come on. You think _I_ was worried?"

Tuffnut said in his emotionless voice, "Cause if you did think that, you're right. Snotlout was worried."

"Not helping, Tuffnut!" Snotlout whispered loudly, shooting Tuffnut a glare.

Gothi turned around and waved her arms, shooing the dragon riders away.

Everyone said goodbye with "Get well soon!"s or "See you later"s. And soon Hiccup's hut was once again silent, leaving only Stoick, Gothi, Toothless, and Astrid to look after Hiccup.

Gothi then looked at his wound, which, to Astrid, looked a lot better. It was no longer discolored or swollen, although it still oozed some puss, which Gothi explained was a good sign. The infection was draining.

Hiccup was looking very sleepy by the time Gothi finished re wrapping his wound, and honestly, Astrid couldn't blame him. Gothi scratched in her little dirt pile that he needed to rest, and that with Toothless there, he didn't need to be watched any longer. Stoick laughed joyously and ruffled Hiccups already messy hair.

"Sleep well son. See you in the morning." Stoick said as he stomped down the stairs behind Gothi.

Astrid also stood up, helping Hiccup lay back down. His eyes were fluttering as he fought against sleep. Astrid smiled and leaned forward, their faces inches apart.

She placed a gentle kiss on his lips, the second one in the last week, which was definitely a rarity. The last time they'd kissed had been… months ago.

Hiccup was looking even more dazed when she pulled away, and he had that silly grin on his face. Toothless gave a quiet snort of disgust from the other side of the bed, looking at the two with wide eyes.

Astrid laughed as she straightened, looking at Toothless, "What?" the dragon turned around, averting his eyes to the ceiling as though to say, "I didn't see a thing…"

Hiccup muttered sleepily, "Thanks Astrid." Then his eyes drifted shut and he fell into a restful slumber.

Astrid pulled the blankets up over his shoulders, then stepped back, heading for the stairs.

She stopped and turned to the dragon beside Hiccup's bed, who by now had fixed his gaze back on Astrid.

"Don't let him leave that bed, okay?" Toothless nodded, and turned back to his sleeping friend.

Astrid smiled as she stood in the doorway, looking up at the second floor where Hiccup's room was. Hiccup was safe and on the mend.

Then her face hardened. She would never let Viggo hurt her Hiccup again. NEVER.

And that was a promise she intended to keep.

 **Okay guys I hope the ending was decent. I had a hard time of it for some reason…**

 **If you want me to write another story, I'll give it a shot… Right now, I'm thinking about doing an Epic fanfiction but I'm not sure. Or maybe a Frozen one? I'm not like a HUGE fan of Frozen, but it's a cute movie and I would like to do a fanfiction on it.**

 **But not sure and don't want to promise something that I'm not sure I'll do.**

 **Anyways, this is Fanwriter02 signing out! Thanks so much for the awesome feedback guys!**

 **Till next time!**


End file.
